


The Floor Is Lava

by Spooberdem



Series: Science Bros. 2.0 [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memes, memelords shuri and peter, stucky reference, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooberdem/pseuds/Spooberdem
Summary: Look at the title. 'Nuff said. Starring Shuri and Peter.





	The Floor Is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am so, so sorry for the long wait. A few things cropped up and I didn't have access to a computer for a while. If you're still with me, thank you!
> 
> So I know there are a lot of tumblr posts and probably fics about the Avengers and 'the floor is lava', but this is my take on it. If you spend too much time on the Internet like I do, you'll probably remember some of the posts this fic is based on. 
> 
> So 'Changing Protocol' gave off the impression that this series is post CACW, and most of it is, but this fic is kinda by itself. Everyone's here as one big, happy dysfunctional family, with timelines thrown out the window.
> 
> Any errors are my own. Happy Reading!

The world ended the day Shuri yelled, ‘The floor is lava!’

All the Avengers turned to look at her in surprise, but only two people moved. Peter activated his webshooters and stuck himself to the nearest wall, while Bucky flopped facedown on the floor, screaming ‘Take me!’ Steve facepalmed at his boyfriend’s childishness. 

Someone never got out of his emo phase, Shuri thought, but overall she was disappointed by the lack of reaction. Normally saying ‘the floor is lava’ wreaked havoc on a crowd of people, but apparently the Avengers were too old to keep up with memes. From his position on the couch, T’Challa rolled his eyes.  
‘Brother!’ she said. ‘I thought you would be smart enough this time. Did you forget what happened in Wakanda?’ She was satisfied to see her king’s face turn to one of horror as he remembered the memory. Shuri grinned at all the heroes evilly, then walked out of the lounge, leaving them in confusion.

Later, Peter found Shuri in Tony’s lab, measuring out a quantity of some glowing orange liquid. ‘What is that?’  
‘Synthetic deployable lava,’ she replied, without looking up. Peter groaned. ‘Are you serious? This will destroy the floor, and Mr. Stark will be really mad.’   
‘Did you not hear what I just said? It’s synthetic. It will give off some heat, and flow like real lava does, but no damage will be done to anything.’ Shuri clapped her hands. ‘I did this in the palace once. T’Challa was too scared to move off his throne for an hour. Nobody thought about the fact that the stuff was fake.’  
Peter began to catch on to the idea. ‘This is going to be amazing!’ he whispered, as if he thought Tony was going to walk in on them or something. Shuri capped two containers of the lava and passed one to Peter. ‘The real fun begins now!’

The next day…

The world was surprisingly peaceful. There were apparently no evil robots or rogue gods to fight, so the Avengers were having a nice, relaxing day off at the Compound.

At least, it was relaxing until both Shuri and Peter came into the lounge and said, ‘The floor is lava!’ This time, no one even looked up. Clint began snoring from where he lay sprawled across the carpet, fast asleep.  
Shuri did a small dance. This was what she’d hoped for. The two of them had strategically planted the jars of lava in the corners of the room. Now, she pulled a small remote from her pocket and pressed a button. Peter jumped onto the ceiling and pulled out his phone to record the soon-to-be chaos. As the fake lava began to flow onto the carpet, Shuri shouted, ‘THE FLOOR IS LAVA!’

Natasha was the first to catch on. She took one look at the glowing fire liquid and backflipped onto the nearest couch, turning the TV to The Big Bang Theory.  
Steve stood completely still, staring as the lava ran toward his feet. Bruce carefully clambered up onto the coffee table and continued to read his science magazine. Tony just activated the flight rockets on his suit and hovered in midair. 

Thor, who everyone thought would not be scared too much by lava, jumped six feet in the air and landed on the couch beside Natasha, muttering something that sounded like, ‘Loki, not this again.’  
The lava began to pool around Clint, who woke up from his nap to his hair beginning to singe. He screamed and attempted to climb the nearest thing, which happened to be Steve. The Super-Soldier punched Clint back onto the floor, leaving him to crawl into the nearest vent and get away via the ceiling.

Bucky flew out of his armchair, tackled Steve and threw them both onto the last unoccupied couch. ‘Jesus, Stevie,’ he grumbled, ‘Did you not hear her? The floor is lava!’  
There was a loud thud and muffled swearing. T’Challa had been one of the first people to react, the palace incident still fresh in his mind. He’d activated the Black Panther suit and hung by his claws from the ceiling. Unfortunately, the roof was not as strong as vibranium and had given way, dropping the king of Wakanda onto Bucky and Steve. 

Pepper popped her head into the lounge to find everyone clinging to the furniture, T’Challa, Steve and Bucky lying in a heap. She laughed to herself and walked into the room, unafraid. A metal boardwalk appeared at her feet as she walked over to Tony, handed him a document and walked back out. Since the couches only held two people, Bucky lunged for the platform as it disappeared back into floor, leaving him to the mercy of the lava.

Shuri and Peter were sitting together on a web hammock, phones out. When everyone looked like they had been properly frightened, Shuri pressed another button on her remote, and the lava slurped back into their containers. She stopped the recording and immediately opened Instagram. This would make the video of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work! I'm sorry if it was short, though.
> 
> Comments and creative criticism are welcome.
> 
> I said at the end of 'Attack of the Geeks' that this might be the end, but don't worry, it's not. I have more ideas for this series, but updates might not be frequent.


End file.
